Une soirée entre shinigami
by histoirede
Summary: Tatsumi et Watari partagent un repas presque festif durant leur mission chez les Kurosaki.


Titre : Une soirée entre shinigami  
Disclaimer : Pas à moi, mais à Yoko Matsushita.

Un rire résonnait à travers le mince cloison de papier.  
Celui de Watari, pas de doute.  
Il fit glisser la porte et pénétra le labo du scientifque.  
Enfin, ce qui semblait être un laboratoire, vu qu'il ne s'agisait en réalité que de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son partenaire depuis le début de la mission.

Watari était couché par terre, 003 sur son visage qui apparemment le chatouillait, faisant sortir de grands éclats de rire de la bouche du shinigami.

Tatsumi resta muet un instant devant ce spectacle, puis s'approcha du scientifique.

"Nous avons du travail, Watari-san.", dit-il fermement tout en allant s'asseoir à un ordinateur.

Watari écrasa un dernier fou-rire et se releva, s'approchant du fauteuil dans lequel s'était installé Tatsumi.

"Excusez-moi, c'est la faute d'003.  
- Même si je pense que ce volatile n'a pas un assez gros cerveau pour vous éloigner délibérément de votre travail, vous en êtes de toute façon responsable."

Watari tira la langue à Tatsumi dans son dos et préféra ne pas répondre.

"Qu'avez-vous trouvé ?  
- Que nous faisions fausse route. Regardez."

Tatsumi pointa un doigt sur un coin de l'écran où figurait une vieille carte de la région.

"Cette résidence. Elle est indiquée comme la demeure principale des Kurosaki. J'ai fait quelques recherches, elle l'a été jusqu'à un événement précis avant d'être désertée. Et elle existe toujours.  
- Quel événement ?  
- Ca je voudrais bien savoir... Mais il y a sûrement un lien avec notre affaire.  
- Donc vous suggérez que l'un d'entre nous y fasse un tour..."

Tatsui sembla réfléchir un instant avant de se tourner vers Watari.

"Je préfèrerais que nous nous y rendions tous les deux. Nous serons dimanche demain, nous pourrons prétexter un jour de promenade. De plus ce soir vous devez "auscultez" Yukiko-chan qui pense encore que vous êtes un docteur, "sensei"...  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait choisi cette couverture.  
- Je sais bien. Mais gardez ce rôle encore un peu, s'il vous plaît.  
- Je ferai en sorte. Je vais voir Yukiko-chan. Après il ne nous restera plus qu'à...  
- ... attendre demain.  
- Ca nous fait un but, au moins."

Tatsumi se tourna de nouveau vers l'écran.

"On peut dire ça comme ça."

* * *

"Tatsumi, vous allez être fieeeeer de moi.", fit Watari en refermant la porte derrière lui.  
"J'ai identifié le virus de Yukiko-chan sans aucun problème et il se trouve que j'avais même les bons médicaments dans la fausse trousse de médesin qu'on m'avait fournie pour la soigner !  
- La pauvre jeune fille.  
- Vous doutez de mes capacités médicales ?  
- Fortement. A ma connaissance, vous êtiez physicien de métier.  
- J'ai aussi un diplôme d'infirmier.  
- Vous avez fait deux doctorats de physique et vous avez 'aussi' un diplôme d'infirmier ?  
- Si vous aviez bien étudié mon dossier, vous auriez vu qu'en plus de cela, j'ai une maîtrise de bio-physico-chimie, une agrégation, et une licence de finlandais.  
- De finlandais ???  
- J'ai un arrière-grand-père finlandais.  
- Vous me faites marcher.  
- Pas du tout. Sinon, comment expliquez-vous cette belle chevelure blonde ?  
- Une perruque ?"

Watari tira la langue à Tatsumi pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

"Pfff, vous êtes jaloux, c'est tout.  
- Si je voulais porter les cheveux longs, je le ferai.", fit Tatsumi en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. "Au fait, pourquoi portez-vous une bouteille à la main ?  
- Oh, c'est un cadeau de Yukiko-chan. Elle fera aussi porter un repas d'ici quelques minutes, normalement. Elle m'a promis un festin."

Tatsumi se permit un sourire et alla s'asseoir dans l'unique canapé qui meublait la pièce virtuelle.

"Je suppose que je vais devoir vous remercier de manger si bien ce soir grâce à vos dons de médecin ?  
- Non, mais je prendrai bien soin de vous le rappeler la prochaine fois que vous serez méchant avec 003.", répondit Watari avec un faux air sérieux tout en posant la bouteille sur la table basse face au canapé.

Le scientifique alla s'écrouler à côté de Tatsumi, laissant un long soupir sortir de ses poumons.

"Donc ce soir j'ai le droit à une pause ? Pas d'ordinateur à pirater, pas de rapport à faire, pas d'intrigue à dénouer ?  
- Non, ça ne servirait à rien de se poser des questions ce soir. Mieux vaut avoir des réponses demain."

Watari émit un deuxième soupir.

"Vous savez quoi ? Après cette mission, je prendrai des vacances.  
- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous avez contre le travail.  
- Je n'ai rien contre le travail en général. Mais vous m'exploitez, ici.  
- Je ne suis pourtant pas très exigeant envers vous..."

Watari voulut à nouveau répondre mais la porte s'ouvrit, laissant rentrer Mari-chan, la petite soeur de Yukiko, qui apportait le repas des deux hommes.  
Un festin.

"Merci encore, sensei."

Watari rentra immédiatement dans son rôle de médecin.

"Ce n'est rien. Et si Yukiko-chan se sent encore mal, qu'elle vienne me voir. Merci encore pour le repas."

Mari s'inclina respectueusement.

"Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps."

La jeune fille sortit à reculons de la pièce et s'inclina une dernière fois avant de refermer la cloison.

"Et bien, je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'une chose à dire...", commença Tatsumi.  
"Itadakimaaaaaaaaaaaaasu", finit Watari en se mettant à table.

* * *

"Ce saké est délicieux.  
- Oui, je trouve aussi. A mon avis Yukiko-chan l'a volé dans la réserve du paternel de notre cher Bon..."

Tatsumi sourit à la remarque du scientifique et avala une nouvelle coupe de saké.  
Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un si bon repas, et même s'il aurait fallu le tuer pour qu'il en soit reconnaissant envers Watari, il était bien heureux de partager ce saké avec son nouveau partenaire.  
Partenaire...  
Watari n'était pas le partenaire qu'il avait imaginé.  
Il savait parfaitement se concentrer sur son travail auquel il pouvait consacrer tout son temps si cela s'avérait nécessaire.  
Pour tout ce qui concernait le travail, Watari n'était pas loin du partenaire idéal, il prenait des initiatives un peu risquées là où lui n'en prenait pas, ce qui créait un certain équilibre.  
Mais c'était dur de s'adapter à quelqu'un aussi vite et de le supporter tout le temps.  
Il partageait sa chambre avec Watari, mangeait avec lui, travaillait avec lui.  
Bien sûr, ils menaient la plupart du temps l'enquête à part, mais il avait appris à côtoyer le scientifique beaucoup plus qu'auparavant.  
Et bizarrement, il s'y était fait plus facilement qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
Bien sûr, leur quotidien n'était que querelles... C'était le cas au Meifu, et c'était toujours le cas.  
Mais Tatsumi savait qu'aucune des remarques qu'il pourrait faire à Watari ne serait mal prise, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il avait avec le scientifique beaucoup plus de libertés qu'avec d'autres.  
En retour, il essayait de s'accomoder le plus qu'il pouvait à quelqu'un de si différent de lui sans le juger trop sévèrement.  
Après tout, Watari était heureux de la façon dont il "vivait" et elle ne gênait personne... alors qui aurait pu vouloir le changer ?  
Tatsumi était bien conscient que n'importe quelle dispute avec le shinigami leur permettait à tous deux de relâcher la pression.

"Tatsumi ? Hey, Tatsumi ??"

Le shinigami sortit de sa rêverie et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez.

"Vous aviez l'air dans les nuages...  
- Un peu.  
- A quoi vous pensiez ?  
- Vous ne voulez pas savoir.  
- Vous me rendez encore plus curieux en disant ça...  
- Je sais."

Watari se rapprocha de Tatsumi.

"Allez, dites-moi.  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y gagner ?"

Le scientifique attrapa la bouteille de saké.

"Un peu de saké ?"

Tatsumi tendit sa coupe et Watari le servit, se rendant compte que la moitié de la bouteille avait été vidée.

"Alors, à quoi vous pensiez ?  
- Au fait que nous soyons équipiers.  
- Et...?  
- Et je me disais que nous ne formions pas une trop mauvaise équipe, même si vous êtes insupportable.  
- Merci."

Watari se leva de table et alla s'affaler sur le canapé le plus proche, la bouteille de saké toujours à la main.  
Tatsumi se tourna vers lui.

"Vous n'êtes pas vexé, au moins ?  
- Non, pas du tout. Par contre je dois être saoûl. Donc si je dis des inepties, ne faites pas attention.  
- Pas habitué à boire ?  
- Pas autant, et certainement pas un saké aussi bon. Mais je crois que mon intellect est encore en état."

Tatsumi se leva à son tour, amenant sa coupe de saké et allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Watari.

"C'est ce qu'il y a de plus important.  
- Moi qui pensais que vous voudriez me soutirer des informations en profitant de mon état d'ébriété...  
- Je ne monte pas haut dans votre estime, apparemment...  
- Ne le prenez pas mal, je ne sais même plus ce que je dis, je crois. Encore une coupe ?  
- Volontiers."

Un long silence fit suite où ils burent tout deux sans élever la voix.

"Vous tenez bien l'alcool.", finit par dire Watari.  
"A peu près."

Un autre silence prit place.

"Tatsumi, trouvez un sujet de discussion, c'est morne de boire sans même avoir quelque chose à dire."

Tatsumi réfléchit une seconde, tentant de se concentrer.

"Vous vous souvenez, je vous ai dit il y a quelques minutes que je pensais que notre équipe marchait bien... Vous en pensez quoi ?  
- Je suis d'accord. J'avoue ne jamais avoir autant apprécié avoir un partenaire autre que 003. Et vous faites un café excellent. Mais c'est dur de vous cotoyer tout le temps...  
- Je me disais exactement la même chose. Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait être aussi dur pour vous d'être avec quelqu'un avec un caractère si opposé au vôtre."

Watari émit un petit rire.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça... Je m'habitue à être avec vous et ça me déprime de savoir que d'ici peu je ne pourrais plus vous taquiner pendant le repas du soir."

Tatsumi resta silencieux.

"J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ne m'écoutez pas, j'ai trop bu. Bientôt je dirais que je vous trouve séduisant en plus du fait que vous soyez un très très bon coéquipier."

Tatsumi hasarda un petit rire.

"Et bien que je le pense, je ne devrais pas le dire. Excusez-moi. Encore un peu de saké ?  
- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?  
- Vous voulez encore un peu de saké ? Autant finir la bouteille, pour ce qui reste...  
- Non, je voulais dire avant... Vous avez dit que vous le pensiez. Vous pensiez quoi ?"

Watari se mit à rire à nouveau.

"Je pense teeeeellement de choses, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi resta silencieux une seconde puis se mit à rire aussi, beaucoup plus calmement que Watari, par contre.

"C'est vrai. Vous m'avez dit de ne pas faire attention à ce que vous disiez."

Un nouveau silence prit place, laissant les shinigami finir leur coupe.

"Mais même déssoulé vous ne me ferez pas dire que je ne vous trouve pas séduisant.  
- Ne dites pas des choses comme ça, Watari-san.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que vous risquez de le regretter une fois que vous serez de nouveau à jeun.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Et bien... vous pourriez être mal à l'aise...  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que les gens normaux le sont dans ce genre de situations...  
- Je n'ai jamais été bien normal. Et vous êtes bien trop gentil pour tirer profit d'une telle information.  
- Vous pensez sincèrement que je ne pourrais pas profiter de cette révélation ?  
- Oui."

Tatsumi tenta de réfléchir quelques secondes à ce qu'il pouvait dire en retour.

"Et vous avez raison. Je vous estime trop pour vouloir tirer profit d'une quelconque attirance physique que vous pourriez avoir pour moi quand vous avez trop bu.  
- Je le savais.", fit Watari avec un grand sourire. "Dites, Tatsumi, vous ne voulez pas rester mon partenaire après cette mission ?  
- Ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider.  
- Konoe-kachô fait tout ce que vous lui conseillez, vous le savez bien."

Tatsumi émit un petit soupir.

"Disons que c'est une option envisageable, ça vous va ?  
- Tatsumi, je peux vous embrasser ?  
- QUOIIII ?  
- Bah, je suis déjà assez saoûl pour vour dire que je vous trouve attirant et que j'aimerais que vous restiez mon partenaire, je peux aller encore plus loin.  
- Vous êtes conscient que je ne suis pas encore assez saoûl pour oublier cette conversation ?  
- A vrai dire, je m'en fiche un peu à l'heure qu'il est, je préfèrerais avoir la réponse à la question que je vous posais juste avant..."

Tatsumi regarda Watari avec une intensité peu commune.  
Le shinigami contemplait le plafond d'un oeil rêveur, les yeux pétillants et les lèvres entr'ouvertes.  
Watari était beau, il l'avait toujours trouvé beau.  
Il était intelligent, et drôle, et rafraîchissant.  
Et différent.  
Et ce serait sûrement une erreur...

... mais si Watari avait le droit de dire ce qu'il voulait, n'avait-il pas le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait ?  
Tatsumi déclara intérieurement qu'il était de toute façon trop imbibé d'alccol pour prendre une décision intelligente.  
Watari ne lui laissait pas le choix !  
Il se pencha vers lui et embrassa le coin de ses lèvres.

"Je vous autorise."

Watari ferma les yeux un instant et son sourire s'élargit.  
Il rouvrit ensuite les yeux et se tourna vers Tatsumi, hasardant une main contre la joue brûlante du shinigami.  
Ses lèvres finirent par rejoindre celles de Tatsumi, dans un baiser lent et plutôt maladroit.  
Après seulement quelques instants, Watari s'écarta pour finir par s'écrouler sur Tatsumi.

"Si vous voulez recommencer un jour où nous serons tous les deux sobres, je veux juste que vous soyez informé que j'en serais ravi.", conclut Watari, laissant sa tête se reposer contre le torse de Tatsumi, ses yeux se fermant doucement.

Un long silence prit place, finalement coupé par Tatsumi.

"Watari-san, vous vous endormez...  
- Hmmmmmmmmmmmm... Je peux dormir là ?  
- Si vous voulez."

Tatsumi attrapa une couverture qui traînait sur l'accoudoir du canapé et en recouvrit leurs coprs.  
Il commença à se demander ce qui se passerait quand ils se réveilleraient ainsi le lendemain mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à cette question bien longtemps : le bruit rythmique et doux de la respiration de Watari tout près de lui l'endormit avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.


End file.
